


What's Fair In...

by Genuinelies



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fairshaw, M/M, PWP, Rare Pairing, angst if you squint, game references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuinelies/pseuds/Genuinelies
Summary: Mathias Shaw meddles in Alliance affairs and gains an ally in the process.Or:Mathias Shaw makes threats, and Flynn Fairwind demands fair payment.





	What's Fair In...

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just smut. Flynn and Mathias are both interesting characters and their banter seemed to hold a bit of tension that needed writing out. This is probably crack. Read at your own risk.

“Fairwind.”

Flynn let out a sound that could only fairly be described as a squeak. His wrist was grabbed before his fingers could find his knife, and he shot startled eyes upward to meet those of Mathias Shaw.

“Don’t creep up on a man like that! I would have shanked you!”

“Not likely.”

Flynn scowled. “Oh, and why’s that?”

Mathias let go of his wrist with a smirk. “Because a small child is able to rob you of your wallet in broad daylight.”

“Oh. Uhm…you heard about that, did you? Well, it was a very sneaky child, and I happened to be distracted, so…lucky day for that brat, I suppose.”

“Do you still have the other wallets the Champion returned to you?”

“Uh…yes, the wallets, I do have those. You’re nosey today, aren’t you?”

“And their contents.”

“Finder’s keeper’s, mate.”

Mathias let out an audible groan.

“Oh come on, now, you’re not respectable,” Flynn said reasonably.

“Come again?”

“The spying, the murder, the secrets of the order…you’ve got some skeletons in you’re closet, I’m willing to bet, love. Under your floorboards and in your rafters, too.”

“Did you just call me…’love’, Fairwind?” Flynn appeared to be doing math in his head, so Mathias just shook his.

“Look, actually, why are you here, mate?” Flynn gestured around the alley Mathias had found him in. There was the faint sound of droplets of water as they fell from the streets above in Boralus proper, and the wooden dock creaked under their feet. “Seems a little…out of your way for a chat about street theft, doesn’t it?”

“You’re going to stop your romantic ideas about Taelia Fordragon.”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Shaw.” Flynn’s voice was suddenly quiet, and perfectly serious, as was his expression in the moonlight that filtered in from above the gentle ocean beyond the planks.

“I have served the Alliance for longer than you’ve been what any would call a ‘good man’, Fairwind. Taelia deserves more than a former pirate many years her senior. She deserves a king.”

Flynn’s mouth turned down bitterly, and he scuffed a large boot against a splinter. “You don’t have to put it like that.”

“You’re going to abandon your advances toward the Champion as well.”

“You’re bossy, aren’t you?” Flynn scowled at him. “What do you care about that, anyway? It’s not like I’ve said anything. I’ve been downright rude to her most of the time.”

“Exactly. Except for the times you tell her how much you like her as your captain, and the looks, and…see here. She left someone back in that garrison of hers.”

“She’s a big girl. She can tell me to back off any time she likes.”

“You’re not going to pursue it.”

“Well, I’m not going to stop flirting, that’s just who I am, mate.” Flynn was glowering at him thoroughly by that point, but there was enough fear in his eyes that Mathias felt satisfied that his point had been made.

“You like bossy.”

“I…what? Look here. You’ve certainly been watching me, haven’t you, Shaw? I don’t like it. I’m on your side. I’ve risked my arse enough times that I’ve earned a little-”

“Flynn. I’ll make it worth your while…if you want.”

The rogue was gone before Flynn worked out an answer to that.

#

“I thought I saw you glance in my direction.” Mathias shifted as he saw Flynn finally approach him on the boat in Boralus’ harbor. The man had been lurking down by the Alliance warfront recruiters for hours, pacing a trail in the stone and running into passerby occasionally. It was a wonder he hadn’t been pushed into the water.

Flynn cast a glance at Wyrmbane, who was watching them inscrutably behind his metal helmet, and Shandris, who seemed to be smirking, though she wasn’t looking at either of them.

“You have trust issues,” Flynn announced.

Shandris looked at them then, her eyebrows raised.

Flynn hopped onto the mission table and picked up the topmost reports, sneaking a glance upward.

Mathias let him. Flynn swung his legs a moment and rifled through more of the top-secret requests until he was satisfied that he wasn’t wrong.

He shuffled the papers neatly back in order, and patted the pile with satisfaction.

“You don’t like sharing,” Flynn guessed.

“No,” Mathias agreed, his eyes careful, though he still leaned casually against the mast.

“I don’t like sharing either, mate,” Flynn said. “What’s mine is mine.”

“And sometimes what’s someone else’s is yours too, I’ve noticed,” Mathias said.

“Fair’s fair,” Flynn denounced. “If those are the terms then…make it up to me.” He smirked, and tossed a lock of hair out of his eyes. “I’ll be…around. Spymaster.”

#

Flynn chose a boat anchored to one of Boralus’ remote docks. He figured he’d get some fishing in, if nothing else, and there were few prying eyes or ears around if indeed ‘something else’ happened.

He’d gotten bored with that and was just going about setting up a game of solitaire on the bed when a shadow fell across the cards.

“Hardly a challenge.”

“You act like I wanted to make it one,” Flynn said, smirking. When he glanced up at Mathias’ dour face, though, his own expression faltered. “Look. If I was wrong about what you meant, you can bloody well-”

“You don’t share either,” Mathias said.

Flynn frowned at him. “What makes you think that?”

“You flirt. You don’t act on it. You don’t dally. You work.”

“Well, that’s just-”

“You love. From afar, because you don’t think you’re worth it, either. You didn’t fight me on my demands about the women because you never thought you had a chance.”

“If you’ve just come here to insult me, you can go stuff a fish up your-”

“You’re a kind man, and a more loyal one than you want others to think,” Mathias challenged.

“Yes, well, you’re more broken than anyone can put back together, aren’t you? I heard what you said to Wyrmbane. About this war, and that war, and the war after it.”

Something flickered in Mathias’ eyes. He bent, slowly, and took off his boots. Flynn did the same, warily.

“I am loyal to the Alliance,” Mathias asserted. “I do what needs done.”

“Don’t have to explain it to me, mate. I’m just a pirate. A job’s a job.”

“You’re a member of the Alliance,” Mathias corrected sharply, then his voice softened. “If that were true, you’d have been bought off by the Horde already.”

Flynn frowned.

“I am loyal to…individuals, as well. Like you are too. Even if it might not be obvious. Even if…certain things should be kept private.”

Flynn’s fingers rested on his belt buckle. He got up and crossed the room, until he was standing nearly nose to nose with Mathias.

“Taelia’s been with me a long time,” he challenged Flynn softly. “My loyalty to her won’t change.”

“Good.”

“That’s a big friendship to make up for, mate.”

Matthias’ fingers replaced his on his belt. “More than a friendship, on your end.”

Flynn wet his lips and swallowed visibly. “Right.”

“Call me what you did before.”

“Asshole?”

Flynn’s belt was tugged free of his pants with a vicious jerk, and Mathias began winding it around one of his wrists.

“Oh…that. Right.”

Mathias smiled, a hint of danger lurking in the corners of his lips, and bound the one wrist to the other behind Flynn’s back.

“All right, love. If you mean it. This isn’t just some way to…convince me to remain loyal to the Alliance, is it?”

“I don’t share,” Mathias said quietly, his voice rough. “And you don’t share. That’s our agreement. And this stays between us.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“And I have enemies that have murdered kings and champions, Flynn. Between,” he bound his wrists tight and yanked, “us.”

“Ungh,” Flynn said unintelligibly in agreement.

It earned him a knee between his legs, and he was walked backward until he fell onto the mattress, scattering his playing cards.

“You’re buying me a new deck,” he complained.

Mathias kneeled between his thighs and removed his own pants instead of answering. He tugged Flynn’s down next, tossing them to the floor, and then ripped his shirt open with a knife.

“I should really complain because that was my favorite shirt, but that really did it for me, I have to be honest,” Flynn said, awe in his voice, “Since I can’t really lie right now about that.” He jerked his chin down to indicate his length, thickening between his legs.

“I know you,” Mathias said in response. “I research my targets.” He grabbed Flynn’s balls, setting the knife aside. “I know their habits. Their likes,” he squeezed, and Flynn’s eyelids fluttered shut, his mouth parting, “And their dislikes.” He nudged his unbound ankle with his foot. “The hint of domination. The ability to run. Someone taking charge, because you’re afraid of yourself.”

Flynn groaned.

“Spread your legs.”

Flynn did so. Mathias took off his own shirt, slowly, a hint of a smile on his lips.

“And am I going to get to know those things about you?” Flynn asked, a little breathless.

Mathias faltered. Flynn raised an eyebrow. Mathias ran his hands up the insides of Flynn’s legs and Flynn forgot to press for an answer as his fingers wrapped around his cock and began stroking, the thumb brushing over the liquid at the tip.

Flynn began making noises that he’d be embarrassed about if he had a lick of shame. Mathias made a noise that made that worth it. His hand tightened and released, and Flynn whined.

“Good man,” Mathias approved. “Not so mouthy now, are we?”

“If this is just a bid to get me to fall in line and shut up if we ever have to work together again, you’re going to be sorely mistaken, mate,” Flynn snapped.

Mathias stuck two fingers in his mouth. Flynn sucked on them and did _not_ bite as Matthias found something in his discarded pants, uncorked it with his teeth, and poured it over Flynn’s crotch. It seeped between his legs. Matthias pressed his fingers nearly all the way to the back of his throat and slid his free hand down his arousal, over his balls, and then between the globes of his ass. He bucked as Mathias pressed inside and began a slow, repetitive stroke.

“This is not to control you in that way,” Mathias said after a long, silent moment of watching him writhe. “But that will not be an unwelcome side effect.”

He added another finger, cutting off a protest. He circled them against his inner walls, stretching Flynn out. Flynn’s heels were digging into the mattress, his hips lifting, searching for more, his powerful thighs flexing.

Mathias bent and swallowed him down, making Flynn choke on his fingers. He still didn’t bite, though, so Matthias kept them in. Mathias rubbed his tongue along the underside of his weighty length before pulling off.

Flynn cried out, his voice muffled on Mathias’ fingers.

Mathias’s gaze was intense as he pulled his hand out from between Flynn’s legs. He wiped it distastefully on the sheets before grabbing one of Flynn’s thighs and lifting it, positioning himself more closely between his legs.

He stroked Flynn’s tongue a couple of times until he could feel the man trembling under his palm. He pressed forward. Flynn’s eyes shot open to look at him, and he licked the fingers in his mouth until Mathias lost some of his control and gasped.

Flynn’s gaze lightened, his lips quirking. Without warning he hooked a heel around Mathias and drew him forward roughly, forcing him to penetrate him in an unintentional thrust.

Mathias made a guttural noise and began panting; he was obviously waiting for Flynn to adjust, but Flynn snapped his hips, bringing them together again, and then a second time, until Mathias began rocking in earnest with long, deep, forceful movements that brought their balls flush with each other’s skin.

“That’s it, Flynn,” Mathias murmured. “That’s it. Take it. Good.”

The boat began rocking, water sloshing against its sides outside the belowdeck cabin. The bed creaked under them, Flynn dragging on the blankets with every driving push of Mathias’ hips. Flynn’s legs kicked as he tried to both hold on to Mathias and thrust back.

Mathias withdrew his fingers from Flynn’s mouth to wrap them around his cock that was insistently hard between them. Flynn made a deep, broken noise.

“Fuck, Shaw. Fuck. Yes. Mathias. Mate. Love.”

Mathias expertly stroked in time with their joining, his eyes roving keenly over Flynn’s face until Flynn was screaming out, glassy-eyed, and spurting hot streams of release between their bodies.

Mathias relaxed, and with a few more deep insertions, shuddered in his own bliss, spending deep inside Flynn. Panting, he withdrew delicately, and surprise was evident on Flynn’s face as he rolled to the side and lay on the mattress.

Flynn’s eyes were on the ceiling.

“Am I really that obvious?” He asked after a moment filled with their breathing.

“Only if someone is watching you back,” Mathias said, after a beat of silence. “And…”

“And?”

“And is hoping to see something.” Mathias slid out of bed as Flynn’s mouth opened, then shut with an audible click. The spymaster retrieved his clothes efficiently and was by the doorway in seconds, not a hair out of place.

“Flynn. Come here.” His back was to him.

Flynn struggled upright and padded across the floor. Mathias turned, a faint smirk under his reddish whiskers, and reached behind Flynn to undo the tightly wrapped belt.

“Thanks, mate,” Flynn murmured.

Mathias dropped the belt to the floor, then hesitated. Leaning forward, he gave him a startlingly gentle kiss.

Flynn reached up and grabbed the back of his head, and then pressed him into the wall, his tongue thrusting into Mathias’ mouth.

Mathias groaned, and it sounded like a sob.

“It’s all right, love,” Flynn said when he pulled back. “I’m a patient man.”

“I know.”

Flynn chuckled. Mathias was, for once, not meeting his eyes.

“Payment hasn’t been made in full,” Flynn prompted.

Mathias’s gaze flicked up. “What?”

“What I had was a long-standing arrangement, if only with myself,” Flynn said. “You said you’d make it up to me, so…that implies you’ll replace kind with kind. You have a lot of making up to do.”

A hint of a smile played around Mathias’ mouth. He nodded. “…of course.” He turned for the door, then trailed a finger down the frame. He tapped it once. “Flynn. You asked if you’d get to know me.”

Flynn watched him.

“In time.”

“I’m patient. Thought we agreed on that.”

“Keep yourself alive.” Mathias threw a look over his shoulder. “That might be accomplished by keeping your mouth shut. Make an effort.”

“’Look to the shadows’, am I right?” Flynn smirked.

Mathias tapped his finger once more, and left.


End file.
